All the Better
by TheLestrangeMistress
Summary: Rabastan finds himself enchanted with Hermione Granger, and he's determined to have her.


**A/N; This was for the smutty_claus community on lj. Thank you to mightfalltwen for betaing. Warnings for dub-con. It's 1482 words.**

Rabastan paid no heed to the fighting going on around him, except to look at the members of the Order. He was trying to find Potter's prized mudblood. She had somehow managed to enchant him so all he could dream about was what it would be like to have her beneath him, calling out his name in pleasure.

He shook his head.

The very idea of having her should have disgusted him, but he couldn't help himself. He had seen Hermione Granger once after a battle looking like a warrior queen of old. She had been dressed in leathers which were smeared with dirt and blood, a fierce determination in her eyes. Rabastan had noted that she was the last to flee, but tried to take down as many of the biggest threats she could before leaving. He couldn't say which had turned him on more - the sight of her drenched in blood, or her battle strategy.

That had happened six months ago, and he had yet to see the mudblood again, but when a skirmish of this size happened all the notorious rebels seemed to come out to play.

Rabastan found a spot hidden from friend and enemy alike where he could see the whole of Diagon Alley. After a short while spied his prey try to slip unnoticed into one of the buildings and followed her.

As he got to the shop, he realised that it was owned by the Weasley twins and that he would have to be careful as they were known to play tricks on unwelcome guests.

He opened the door slowly trying not to make any noise and cursed when a bell above it rang. He quickly dived behind one of the shelves as he heard Granger's footsteps come back into the room. A few minutes passed and once Rabastan heard her walk away he came out. He only planned on revealing himself to her once she was unable to get away, or so he could gain the upper hand.

Carefully making his way through the mess, he walked into the back of the shop without making any more noise. He could hear her shuffling papers and muttering to herself. Obviously whatever she was searching for wasn't there, but what would she want with the Weasley's product notes anyway?

Slipping through the door, Rabastan found her bending over looking in one of the desk drawers. She had no idea he was there.

 _Expelliarmus_ , he thought.

Granger's wand came flying towards him before the witch even knew what was going on.

She stood up and whipped around as fast as lightning. Her eyes were once again full of hate and determination.

"Give that back," she demanded.

"No, I'm going to keep it until you give me something in return."

"I will never tell you anything," she snarled.

"I know you won't. That little show with Bellatrix at Malfoy Manor told me we would get nothing useful out of you," he replied, playfully.

"Then what do you want?" she asked sounding suspicious.

"I want you to let me fuck you. If you do, then I will give you your wand back once we're finished, but if you don't… well you will have to pick one up from one of your dead comrades," Rabastan told her.

"I don't understand."

"What part don't you understand? I've wanted you for months, and I will have you. I was just hoping you would be a willing participant when I took you," he stated.

Rabastan could see the moment she had understood the implication of his words. The blood drained from her face and her eyes widened in fear.

The truth was that he would never force himself on her, or any other witch, but she didn't have to know that. It was just a ploy to get what he wanted.

"So what do you say, little lamb?"

"If I do this, will you leave me alone?" she asked.

"I give you my word that I will not seek you out again," he replied.

His reply didn't quite answer her question, but it was the best he was going to give her. Rabastan didn't want to have to break his promise to leave her alone if she decided that she wanted a repeat performance.

"Then I will do it, but there is something you should know first," she said nervously. "I'm a virgin."

Rabastan was not expecting that revelation. She had, after all, been on the run for almost a year with two boys. He thought that she would at least seek some physical comfort from one of them. Being her first meant that he could show her what it was like to be with a man and not a boy.

"All the better," he said before pulling her to him and kissing her.

When she didn't pull away, he ran his tongue along the seam of her lips trying to coax her mouth open, and was surprised when she gave in so easily. Without breaking the kiss, Rabastan waved his wand and their clothes vanished. He began touching and caressing every part of her he could earning an appreciative moan when he kneaded her breasts.

He broke away from her lips, planting kisses down her neck until he reached her collarbone. He nibbled the skin there lightly.

"I'm going to make sure that you're ready for me. I don't want to hurt you," Rabastan said as one of his hands slipped between her legs and explored her folds.

Her breath hitched as his thumb swiped her nub.

"Do you like that, Hermione?" Rabastan asked, using her name for the first time.

"Yes," she replied breathlessly.

He played with her folds a little bit more, and then slipped one of his fingers into her tight, wet channel. It wasn't long until he had her on the brink of pleasure as he thrust two of his fingers in and out of her.

"Come for me," he demanded.

Hermione cried out in pleasure as she convulsed around Rabastan's fingers. She clung to him, trying to calm her breath.

He brought his fingers to his lips and licked her juices off them.

"You taste delicious," he groaned, "It's a shame I won't get to taste you again."

She blushed at the comment and Rabastan knew she was more than intrigued enough to want more from him when this encounter was over.

Conjuring a blanket for them to lie to on, Rabastan picked her up and lowered her down on it. He kissed her hungrily and pushed her legs apart so he could fit between them.

"This might hurt, but I promise to make you feel good," he murmured.

Once he was certain Hermione was ready, he slid in slowly and didn't stop when he felt the resistance of her barrier, but pushed through until he felt it break. Once Rabastan was fully inside of her, he stopped only for a moment to let her muscles adjust to him.

After that moment was over he started thrusting. Slowly, at first, to make sure that he didn't hurt her and then he picked up the pace as moans escaped from her lips, which echoed his own.

"You feel so good, love," he panted trying to keep himself under control.

The feeling of being inside her was better than he could ever have imagined. Her muscles gripped him like a vice, and it would take all the strength he had not to come like a school boy.

Soon the only sounds that filled the room was the slapping of their skin and the noises of pleasure coming from them; each one becoming more desperate as they went on.

Rabastan grabbed Hermione's hips and started to slam into her. He could feel his impending release and made sure one of his hands made its way between them and started rubbing lazy circles on her clit. He wanted to feel just how tight her muscles could clamp around him before he spilled himself inside of her. It only took a few moments before he found out and Rabastan came instantly after her with a mighty shout.

He pulled out and lay at her side trying to catch his breath and not crush her from his weight.

"Are you okay?" he asked breathlessly.

"I'm a little sore, but apart from that I feel good," Hermione replied.

He had no doubt that the soreness would last until later on or tomorrow, but the fact that she felt good was the main thing.

Although Rabastan had wanted to bed her to try and get her out of his mind, he realised that it had completely the opposite effect. He wanted her more than ever, but he was going to keep his word to not seek her out. He only hoped that in time she would come to him.


End file.
